


Knock, Knock

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: A fill for the tumblr prompt: "It's not what it looks like."Jean and Jakob enjoy a pleasurable afternoon.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Knock, Knock

In the month since they've found out about her pregnancy, Jean has successfully crossed into her second trimester, a fact which he partially attests to Jakob's constant care. Ginger tea to quell her stomach aches, and mint chocolate sweets to appease her slowly growing sweet tooth. The chicken fajitas he made for lunch make her feel just full enough to be satisfied, but not so much where she fears she may lose her meal. Although, the spicy flavor may give her heartburn later, at this moment in time, it was exactly what her body craved.

It's in these moments, where her hunger is fully satisfied and her dizziness and nausea are at bay, where she can attend on her _other_ needs. Jakob would never push her, especially when she is feeling unwell. But she isn't; not anymore. And she can admit that their sex life has dropped considerably until relatively recently and she was in the mood for making up lost time.

With Otis away on a weekend trip with Eric and the girl's having a slumber party at Jakob's, she saw no reason to put off pleasuring each other any longer.

And that's how she found herself in her current position, perched on the edge of the wooden kitchen table, with Jakob kissing her soundly on the mouth as they both fiddle with removing their own clothing.

Jean is soon free from her unbottoned top and he pauses unfastening his belt, marveling at the slightly swollen state of her breasts. It isn't as if he hasn't seen them before, but when she suggested he might be a 'breast-man,' he instead suggested that he was a 'Jean-man.' And given the mesmerized look he continues to give her on a daily basis, she was beginning to believe him.

Seated atop the table, she still needs to crane her neck to kiss him, but Jakob resolves that problem by hunching slightly, and soon they are making out again like teenagers, him palming her sensitive breasts and stroking her nipples in _just_ the way she likes.

When he bunches her long, flowy skirt around her thighs and presses his fingers against her damp underwear, she practically moans into his mouth. She feels him smile against her lips, knows that he derives satisfaction from the way he makes her feel.

But he surprises her then, when he disconnects from her kiss and instead drops to his knees. Jakob had made it clear to her that he enjoyed cunnilingus, and yet, she had not expected it to occur atop her kitchen table.

However, when he pushes her underwear aside and is soon lapping at her folds, she forgets any thoughts, focusing only on pleasure.

"Oh," she groans, leaning back, her left arm bracing herself against the table as her right begins to play with her breast.

She feels her arousal climbing steadily, but when he reaches the spot that is _just_ right, her hand abandons it's place on her breast, threading roughly through his hair as if to hold him in place. "There, there," she whispers breathlessly, "Ja-Jakob."

The front door opens and closes with a click, but neither of them notice over the sound of her loud moans, of the table rocking as she bucks into his face, almost overwhelmed with sensation.

"Ah, ah," she practically whines. 

Soon, light flashes behind her eyes as electricity surges through her body. She releases her hand from his hair and gently drops her back to the table with a thud, her chest heaving. 

"Jeanie?"

The voice startles her from her completely satiated relaxation, and she scrambles to cover her breasts with her unbuttoned silk top.

"Remi?" She practically screams, her back now facing him. Her skin is flushing crimson as she looks over her shoulder at him in horror. "Wh-what are you doing here?" 

"I figured I'd drop in, but..." his eyes scan the kitchen. When he opened the door and heard her moaning, he thought for sure she was _alone_ ; after all, her car was the only one parked out front. And although he knew that she was adept at pleasuring herself, he believed that she might be _open_ to allowing him into the equation.

But now, with his erection tenting his pants and a completely horrified Jean atop her table, the form of an unidentified man kneeling in front of her, his face concealed by her body and the kitchen table table, he realizes his mistake. She wasn't _alone_ at all. In fact, he was the one alone.

He lets his unfinished sentence drop unceremoniously, letting the silence between them hang, before laughing uncomfortably.

"Isn't this the moment when you tell me it's not what it looks like," he tosses, a halfhearted attempt to diffuse the awkwardness of finding her ex-wife in the midst of an orgasm with another man.

At her stunned silence, Jakob rises to stand, meeting Jean's worried eyes and placing his hand atop her knee, a comforting gesture. Once she's reassured that _they_ are okay, his gaze turns to meet Remi's. Holding his shocked stare, Jakob slowly wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I think you can see it is exactly what it looks like."

"I-um, I-" the failed charmer is at complete loss for words.

"There is a door," Jakob says, direct, but not unkind. "Next time you should knock."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I really don't like Remi and I just *needed* Jakob to put him in his place. 
> 
> If you have a prompt, send it to me on tumblr @shadequeenscully


End file.
